Let's play a game
by upturned-octipii
Summary: A follow on from my last Connie and Sam Let's play a game - an affair? How can that work, Connie is pregnant and Sam is engaged to be married. Neither are happy but can the dissimilar pair work together to create a family, or is that all too much?
1. Chapter 1

She did in fact take him back home that afternoon, and they did have passionate sex until the time came that Grace would arrive home. It seemed alright at the time, but she should have known – nothing can be 'nice' in her life for any given amount of time.

 _Three months later – 13_ _th_ _October 2016_

 _Connie;_

Sam had left, no longer than a week after. Emma had agreed to take him back, so he ran at the opportunity – along with their daughter. It broke Connie more than she knew possible, her heart ached every single day, the pain made worse by her daughters belief that she had agreed to the arrangement.

She sighed, rubbed her sore stomach and slowly stood up. It was the third time that morning she had been sick, by now though it formed a part of he daily routine. Taking a minute to compose herself, she again sighed before rubbing her tear-filled eyes. She knew exactly what this was, and cursed Sam every single minute of the day for his complete stupidity and carelessness. Reaching forward she flushed the toilet, unlocked the cubicle, washed her hands and then left – only to be met by sheer chaos in the ED.

 _Charlie;_

He watched closely as she re-emerged from the direction of the bathroom. In fact, he had watched her closely all day, and many days before. He was worried about her, her recent behaviour was unlike anything he had seen before and he stressed this may have more to do with an emigrated doctor-come-ex than either would like to admit.

He raised his eyebrows as she approached him and shrugged in response. "Charlie. What on earth has happened, I left for what, ten minutes?" He then clocked and nodded. She was, although hidden behind a patient file to most, holding her stomach, her shirt now creased in a way which empathised a small rounded bump – a small baby bump perhaps.

Smirking, he picked up his own pile of folders. "Have you told him...?" His eyes rolled down to her stomach. "Baby Strachan number two? You will need to tell him Connie.."

 _Connie;_

How could he possibly know? Scowling, she migrated quickly back to the safety of her office. Her door slammed, and paperwork was thrown aggressively onto the desk, before she collapsed into her chair, an emotional mess. And how could he possibly of known it was fathered by Sam?

She was scared this time around, she was older, and it was most definitely tougher. The thought of birthing this child, alone again, was completely daunting and the thought of Sam arriving and stealing it was even more so. But Charlie was right maybe he did need to know.. or did he? He was with Emma now, he had left her and with that the opportunity to father this child.

 _16th October 2016_

She felt bad, very bad, but she needed the alcohol – just a glass of wine or two. It had been an awful day. She had discovered the mass inside her was definitely a growing foetus and that it was going to be a boy. She had also heard from Grace news which upset her for reasons she couldn't understand – Sam had asked Emma to marry him. Usually she would be happy, Sam Strachan was to finally move on. But she felt somewhat jealous – she was carrying his child, while he was starting a new family with someone else.

She drunk the first glass of wine very quickly and in turn its effects were quickly felt. She felt now too confident and decided to call Sam, she would tell him, hopefully ruin his chances of marriage just as he had ruined many aspects of her life repeatedly.

"Sam -" She spoke down the phone. He unsurprisingly had failed to answer, maybe for the best – she wasn't quite sure how to tell him. "Hm. You should come back?" She coughed and sighed, suddenly the confidence drained. Damn. "Mhm. There is just something I'd like to know before this wedding. Congratulations by the way – thanks for mentioning it." Did that sound too bitter? The last thing she wanted know was yet another argument with him. "Oh god" Throwing her head back she bit down on her tongue, this was a very bad idea. "Just fuckin' answer me, call me or come back? Please…"

 _Sam;_

It was his stag night – of sorts. He had only proposed last week, he hadn't even brought her a ring yet but Emma had managed to spread the word very quickly and so his friends had arranged a night of strip clubs and drinking – all as a celebration. But Sam wasn't in the mood, his mind was far away, back in England. Last night he has received a message from Connie. She sounded drunk, but this one, it wasn't like her usual drunk messages.

The night went reasonably quickly, and he did end up getting rather drunk. The strip clubs were fun, but he wasn't thinking of Emma he couldn't, he was thinking of Connie – her body, her touch, what it did to him and then how much he absolutely regretted leaving her. So he decided to call her back, and unsurprisingly he also got no further than voicemail.

"C-con-" He began, while stumbling along a street, a few blocks from his house. "Babe, are you okay? Look Emma, Emma – I haven't even got her a ring yet, its hardly official! Grace just gets excited.." He sighed, sliding down a shop wall. "Something you'd like me to know? What is it, tell me." He smiled, closing his eyes, picturing in his head, her standing right before him. "There's something I'd like you to know too. I guess there's a lot actually. Let's play a game, I tell you something and in return you tell me something? I'll start. I can't stop thinking of you, you're absolutely beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here yah's go…. Short but sweet, thanks for all the reviews!xx**

"Let's play a game?" Raising an eyebrow, Connie sat back against the pillows in her bed. She had heard his message now – and it shocked her to say the least. "I guess you were under the influence of alcohol there?" Shaking her head, she bit softly on her lower lip. "Would Emma be happy about this game…" Closing her eyes, she tried not to let her feelings evident in her tone. "But I'll tell you something, just in time to come." Smirking, she pulled the phone from her ear and pressed to end the call. Truth be told she could laugh and pretend she didn't care, about him and the growing foetus, but she did and so dearly wished he was here – if not just for the sex she so desperately craved.

 _He was driving, surprisingly back to hers, she in the passenger seat. The traffic was heavy, adding what felt like hours to their journey at the time. Swallowing, she turned to face him, it was infuriating, she was beyond turned on – their early encounter back at the hospital had far from satisfied her desire. She quietly moaned, grabbing his attention. Her eyebrows arched, she slowly reached forward and placed a hand upon his thigh._

" _It's a shame the traffic is bad. I could be doing so much more right now, we could be doing so much more.." Walking her fingers up his thigh, she stopped just centimetres from his crotch, which to her delight caused him to, although quietly, gasp._

 _Finally, they arrived at her house. Sam had grown more and more frustrated during the course of the journey, and this excited her to no end. As soon as he had parked the car, he left, slamming the door behind and headed straight in the direction of Connie. As soon as she was out the car, Sam's hands were pulling at her clothes, his body backing the both towards the front door – the potential of nosey neighbours no apparent concern to him. "Calm.." She smirked, her hand reaching into her handbag to find the keys needed to unlock the door._

 _At last they were upstairs, in a bed, a proper bed. Sam was still fully clothed, she wasn't. Her clothes had been thrown in every direction by Sam, who wanted nothing more than to see a very horny Connie in a truly naked form. She sat on top of him this time – a mere attempt to reassert some form of dominance in the situation. He was right where she wanted him. His crotch felt nothing more than a solid mass beneath the thick material of his suit trousers. From here she had the advantage, she was circling her hips, stimulating her own clitoris while agonisingly teasing his member. But now she wanted more. Kneeling up on her knees, she smirked. His belt was soon undone, and trousers pulled down. And then suddenly, he pushed her to the bed – again he was in charge now._

Her phone rang loudly on the pillow beside her head. She had drifted off and now, she was in an even worse mood – incredibly sexually frustrated. Grabbing ahold of the ringing device, she sighed upon seeing who was calling – Sam.

"What." She answered, sitting back up in her bed.

"Nice to speak with you too.." Smirking, Sam sat back in the bed of his hotel. He had managed to catch her, at last. "I was just returning your call. I'm intrigued. Please tell me – I was enjoying this game."

"I was sleeping. I was enjoying my dream…" Her voice laced with sarcasm, she rolled her eyes. "I told you, I'll tell you something in time to come."

"Your dream?" Sam smiled. "Start with that – what was your dream?" Closing his eyes, he quietly yawned – it had been a very long day.

His questioned annoyed her. Why was he being so nice suddenly, had Charlie told him? Did he know about this baby, did Grace know? Each thought created worrisome knots within her stomach. "My dream.. my dream.." She was quickly snapped from the thought chain as Sam called her name rather loudly. "You. Sorry, you and Grace." She lied, before yawning herself.

"Me and Grace?" He replied with a nod. "I'll tell you something else.. I'm staying in a hotel tonight."

"A hotel?" Connie questioned. "That's interesting, a treat for Emma is it?"

Sam sighed, and shook his head before replying. "Alone actually – I needed some space. You sound tired – are you okay? That can be your next answer."

"Tired?" She laughed. He must know, Charlie must have told him. "I'm fine, work it's just busy" Another lie, but hopefully he would believe. "Yeah, where have you gone then?"

"Well that's the thing – I'll tell you, but just in time."


	3. Chapter 3

Ciaran Coulson. That was who Henrik Hansen has recently employed in light of the recent failings of the Emergency Department – her department. And this was putting an obscene amount of pressure on an already, fragile, exhausted and what seemed to be permanently sick Connie.

She had discovered the other day, that growing in her small stomach was in-fact two babies. Twins, Sam Strachan's twins. This was terrifying. She was stressed, and despite having meant to of ceased by now, her morning sickness seemed incurable, now to the extent she was taking supplements and medication in a hopeful attempt of ending the god'damn curse of sickness. It was fair to say; Connie wasn't coping well. And all she yearned for, the one person she really wished for was many hundreds of miles away. Or so she thought.

 _Sam Strachan_

Sam in fact wasn't hundreds of miles away, no more than twenty to be precise. Charlie had called, told him of Connie not coping, and he couldn't bare it any longer – Sam had to see her.

He knew he must be to blame. The way he left _stealing_ their daughter was unforgivable. However, they had been calling regularly, continuing their little game, each taking it in turns to reveal something they otherwise wouldn't. And this seemed to be working, not one fight or argument had occurred between the pair in over a week now. Somehow, it finally seemed to be working out, but he still had today to go.

" _You've taken too long to reply, so you've missed your go! My shot – today I start a new job!'_ Smiling, Sam sent the text before sitting up in the bed of his new flat. He had heard about Holby, the ED especially from his insider Charlie, he had also heard about the consultant's position, applied and almost immediately was given an offer.

 _Connie Beauchamp._

She yawned, stretching out, before quickly curling back up. " _Ouch"_ She quietly gasped, her stomach hurt today – more than usual – actually her whole body ached. Last night had been long, despite the sheer exhaustion she felt, the stress which troubled her brain keeping her wide awake until the early hours. Sighing, she recovered just in time for Ciaran to enter. Yesterday he had decided it would be appropriate to share her office, she on the other hand had different ideas.

 _"You're in early today Mrs Beauchamp!"_ He chirped, strangely happy to this early time. _"You must be excited to meet our new consultant, Sam. Sam… something."_ Connie nodded her response. She wasn't really listening though. Otherwise she might have just figured who the new consultant really was. Especially after reading his text.

 _"I'm going to get a coffee…"_ She sighed, grabbing her hand bag and jacket before leaving the small office. It wasn't busy yet, she wouldn't be missed for ten even fifteen minutes. Leaving the building, she walked over to the small garden not far from the entrance, this had lately become her sanctuary. She wrapped herself in a jacket, before taking a seat, one tactfully hidden by an array of plants. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out the small box of pills – _Prochlorperazine_ – a drug prescribed by her own doctor to ease the effects of nausea. She quickly swallowed one, shuddering as the small pill was forced down her throat. Sitting back on the bench, she sighed, hoping and praying it would soon give way. And that's when her phone sounded, alerting her to a text message. Of course, it would be Sam, someone who frankly right now Connie did not want to think about, but she did, ad it only angered her further. Why did he leave, when everything seemed perfect, why did she still crave and wish for him every day, despite his awful, unforgivable departure. He was engaged now, why did he still keep texting her, appearing nicer than ever. Each message seemed to deepen and deepen the wound he left upon her – make her ache for what she would never have. And what made all of this worse, if it could be any worse – the pregnancy. His twins, their twins, her twins – she didn't know. Would they have a dad, did she want him to know only to undoubtedly be hurt by him again. What was she thinking, of course she wanted him to know, then he might come back to her, to their family... it was fair to say her brain was in some great mess over this, well mess.

 _"A new job!? Congratulations…? You can tell me about it later perhaps…"_ She sent the text and yet again sighed. Her imagination pictured the celebration Emma must be putting on for him, and it hurt.

{-}

She sat, head resting on the hard desk as she tried with desperation to catch a moments rest. The medication it turned out, was drowsy. A Doctor, she should know, silly mistake really. Her day had been no different from any others these past two weeks, filled with interrogation and patronising observation from the man employed for no other reason than to permanently bother Connie. Thankfully, all that was left to do was introduce herself to the new consultant, some 'pretty good' doctor Ciaran had managed to find himself, at least something good may come of the man's short stint at the hospital. Sighing, she sat up, glancing at the small clock on her computer screen, the consultant should be here any minute now.

 _Sam Strachan._

Holby, it never changes. Still the same people and the same pointless gossip, always completely irrelevant to the job in hand. Walking through the sliding automatic doors, smiling as familiar faces walked by him, faces plastered with shook. " _Hello, Nurse Millar."_ He replied to the bubbly nurse, who despite her clear confusion found the words to welcome him back. " _Yes, I'll be working here again." N_ odding, he quickly moved away. There was really only one person he wished to see, and he had a pretty good idea where she would be lurking, her office.

Her title still hung with pride on her door, perfectly polished to shine in the glistening hospital light. The blinds were drawn, but if he stood in the right place, there was a small gap, yet big enough for him to peer in – and there she was. As beautiful as he remembered her, if not more. He had dreamt of this day for several weeks now, ever since the news he had received the job came his way. But now he was here, he had never felt so scarred – how would she react, probably with as much hatred and anguish as anyone in his shoes could expect, especially given his performance only three months ago.

Knocking on her glass window, Sam straightened out his immaculate suit jacket as he awaited her typical call to enter, and no more than half a minute later, that is exactly what he heard – his cue to walk in.

 _Connie Beauchamp._

 _"Come in…"_ She reluctantly bellowed. Introducing a new staff member to her and the team was honestly the last thing Connie wished to be doing. Ciaran found and hired this man, surely it should be his job. She closed her eyes, briefly placing her head in her hands, maybe if she wished hard enough somehow, she could magically be transported elsewhere – anywhere but this hospital. And then she opened them, and that is when she received the greatest shock of her life.

Her body is externally frozen, she couldn't move a muscle, yet inside, everything was most not. Her hearth rate rapidly increased, her stomach forced whatever small contents inside flying around like an acrobatics routine. But unknown to her, it was her face which gave everything away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a small chapter for now while I work on a longer one!:)**

Sam smiled, instantly noticing her clear discomfort, it was her face – it always gave her away. " _Mrs Beauchamp.."_ He teased, purposely, maybe this way he could force some reaction from her. Walking further into her office, he watched her closely. Something was wrong, he just couldn't tell what – yet.

 _Connie Beauchamp_

She couldn't look at him. What was he doing here, he must know. Charlie must of told him, how could he brake her trust – so easily. She quickly placed her head into her hands, tactfully hiding her eyes, her head slowly shaking, her brain attempted to piece together what exactly was happening.

But, she was still tired, still sick and still very pregnant, and still Sam Strachan remained the one person she wanted – in her bed, in his arms, by his side – but he was still engaged, so again, why was he here – just to tease her. Too steal this kid, or, even kids, show he what family she could have and then take it all again, back to Emma where they would create his idyllic family.

He then started speaking, but she wasn't listening, her head was so full, it was almost over capacitated. And then he apologised, she heard that alright, after it went very quiet.

" _No."_ She replied, her hands collapsing under her head, Sam was for the first time, probably ever, able to see her face plastered in hurt. " _No. Don't even try apologising."_ Quickly standing up, she collected her few items, carefully placed them in her bag. She had, had enough of today. The only place she wanted to be right now was at home, asleep, where at least for a few hours nothing could hurt her.

 _Sam Strachan_

Sam watched her walk to the door, she reached as far as grabbing the door handle before his instincts had kicked in and he instead grabbed a hold of her. " _Tough. We're talking."_ Gently guiding her back into the room, he managed to back her against the tall filing cabinet at the back of her office. He slid her bag from her shoulder and placed that back onto her desk. He now had just her, and she was going to talk. " _Our game.."_ He began, his hands reaching forward to loosely hold onto hers. " _I told you something, now it's your turn to tell me"_

 _Connie Beauchamp_

Why was he being so nice, so very gentle with her – this wasn't the Sam Strachan she remembered. She glanced down to her hands in his, and only tightened her grip on him. This was wrong, she knew that, but she was weak, and this was Sam – she was struggling against every fibre in her body not to jump into his arms and kiss him – it must be the hormones.

She was stalling, the words seemed to escape her, at least the words containing the truth did. " _I'm just a little tired."_ Technically it wasn't a lie. She at last looked up to him, hoping that would be enough to satisfy him for now.


	5. Chapter 5

_Twenty minutes earlier;_

 _He watched her make the mistake, and then another, and then again, until he could no longer stand back doing nothing. Reaching for her hand he gently removed her gloved -hand from the patient who was now bleeding heavily on the bed before them. "Take ten minutes." He suggested. "And then I'll come find you."_

 _Present moment;_

She sat outside, in what was now her usual spot – a bench where daily she chose to escape too, she needed those few minutes alone to compose herself again. She pulled her jacket around her tightly and placed her bag snug against her stomach – the cold winter air was really beginning to get to her. Sighing, she reached into her bag and pulled out the now nearly empty tray of pills. There was one left, maybe two either way it was just enough to get her through today.

" _What are those?"_ The voice behind caused her to drop the whole packet into a puddle in between her feet. She cursed the person behind her, quickly bending over to pick up the now useless pills. " _Is that?"_ She could tell now it was Sam. Of course, it would be, no one else in their right mind would dare creep upon her and ask such a personal question. She hurried to place the packet back in her bag, but it was to late – he had already seen.

" _Why are you taking them? They're a sedative Connie!"_ She sighed, sliding along the bench as for some annoying reason he chose to sit beside her. Could he not just leave her in peace. Ever since Sam arrived back in the department, all he seemed to be concerned with doing was constantly asking her incredibly annoying questions.

" _For being a Doctor Sam, that's an incredibly silly question."_ She scoffed.

" _Not really."_ He replied. _"For that particular medication there are many possibilities."_ Shaking her head, she hid her face in her hands. _"Clearly I'm not well. And right now, you are not helping. Can you just go, I'd much prefer the peace.."_

" _Is this why you've been messing up lately, earlier for instance? Because you're 'ill' and taking medication which makes you anything but fit for work.."_ It was a bold move, but Sam was fed up with the guessing games. He wanted to know what was wrong with her, and he was determined to find out.

" _Really?_ " She raised an eyebrow and looked over in his direction. " _Fit for work, you really want to take a walk down that corridor…_ " Sighing, she almost as quickly looked away. His words hurt, he hurt. She was more than capable of working, if a little tired. " _I'm, I'm just going home. If anyone asks, a board meeting cropped up. It's the least you can do_." She tried throwing her bag back over her shoulders and standing up, but once again, Sam had caught a tight hold of her. " _What now?"_ She snapped, becoming increasingly irritated with his never-ending game.

Sam smirked, he had once final idea to get Connie to talk. Standing up himself, he looked her straight in the eyes – eye contact was her hidden weakness he had learned over the years. " _What's wrong?"_ He again asked, this time though he approached her with a much softer tone. He watched her look away, and sighed before taking a step closer, one arm slipped around her slim waist while the other reached for her face, two fingers locking underneath her chin forcing her to look back up at him.

Again, she cursed in her head. There was no avoiding him, he had her right where he wanted her. And funnily enough, right where she wanted to be. Her growing need for him was almost laughable, where had the usual untouchable Connie Beauchamp gone? Clearly far, far, away. " _No-nothi—_ " But she was interrupted. By him. By his lips. _Damn, he moved quick there._

He knew how she worked. Learning Connie could be likened to learning a new musical instrument – impossible at first, but once you've learnt, you can play it for life. And he knew, this kiss was bound to reveal some answers. He took a chance and deepened the kiss, and much to his surprise Connie didn't pull away.

Connie was completely lost in the moment. She was more than taken aback but wasn't surprised or even annoyed – the opposite in fact. Yet despite how nice the kiss felt; she knew deep down how bad this was. Her head was a mess, and her stomach knotted with butterflies as her hand betrayed her sensible gut-feeling and reached forward for his shirt. It was two-way now. Eventually she did have to pull away, if only to catch a much-needed breath. But she couldn't look at him, tears stung the corners of her eyes before trailing individual paths down her face, and Sam instantly noticed.

" _I'm sorry-_ " Sam sighed, pulling her body close against his. " _I never knew I was bad enough to make you cry!_ " he lightly joked, before gently kissing the crown of her head. Connie just shook her head, before reluctantly stepping back. " _It's not you. It's this, in fact it is you. You're engaged, that should not have just happened_." Sam looked straight at her, this façade she had put on – he could see right past it. " _That doesn't explain the tears_." He began, once again stepping forward to close the gap between the pair. " _It shouldn't have happened you're right, but it did. And I'm sure it will again_." He smirked reaching for her hand, which again surprisingly, she accepted. But Connie now had a plan, a plan that would hopefully shut-him-up, at least for the next few days.

" _If you want to play this game_." She paused, slowly looking into his eyes, the tears now a distant memory. " _The game, remember? I'll leave you a trail of hints, and if you guess correctly..._ " She smirked herself, pleased to have the upper hand again. Standing on her tip-toes, she leaned forward. " _I'll let you kiss me again… Until then sucker, you can keep dreaming_."


	6. Chapter 6

She lay upon the bed, half-heartedly listening to her consultant muttering on about how she _needed_ to take things easier. Earlier that morning, she had chosen maybe-not-so-wisely to take a detour on her way to work and present herself to her carefully selected hospital as a matter of urgency. Stomach pains she knew were usual at this relatively early stage of pregnancy, but what she had been feeling lately, couldn't be normal. Rolling down her white shirt, she slowly sat to an upright position.

" _The twins are doing just fine Connie; but…"_

" _I need to try and take it easier? I know. You've said, multiple times."_ With a small sigh, she stood from the bed and took her black bag from the coat peg.

" _Good."_ The consultant smiled. _"I suggest making a follow-up appointment for two weeks' time. I'd rather have you under close monitoring."_ Gritting her teeth, she replied in the nicest manner she could, before swiftly leaving the room – as if she could take things any easier.

* * *

" _Sam!"_ Charlie called across the nursing station. _"There's a big fire at some old fabric factory – several causalities reported already. The paramedics want two doctors, you and somebody else maybe?"_ Sam smiled, he loved the chance to assist first-hand on the scene, but he also quickly figured this was a perfect opportunity to catch some time with Connie, who he had growing suspicions about. _"Connie – eh Mrs. Beauchamp. I'm sure she will grab the opportunity to escape the prison that she makes out to be her office."_

" _Excellent. Good luck!"_ Charlie replied, but Sam had already wondered off. Straight for her office.

" _Surprise!"_ He shouted opening the door, the arrogance had already infuriated Connie, who was peacefully replying to many emails – trying with great effort to place the feelings of nausea right at the back of her head. _"Such a shame. I'm too busy. Shut the door on your way out."_ With a sigh, she shook her head, not bothering to look up to him.

" _Tough. You're needed. Paramedics want two Doctors to assist. Me and you are the only two free."_

" _Absolutely not no. I have a board meeting in ten minutes."_ Still refusing to give him the pleasure of eye contact, she quickly reached for the jug water not far from her computer screen. " _You will have to find someone else."_

" _Tough."_ Inviting himself further inside, Sam took the glass, and then jug from her hand and poured himself a drink. " _You're sitting here doing, what exactly? You're here to be a Doctor, so start acting like one."_ He paused, watching her closely, before loudly placing the glass back on the table. He had been watching her a lot lately, ever since she placed that little bet on, who wouldn't want to play a little game, if the reward was a kiss from Connie – in fact, he smirked at the thought and the memories of many past kisses. He had learnt a several things over the past few weeks, most notably her chronic tiredness – makeup could only hide so much. He held his gaze; he knew eventually this would get to her. But this was hard, there was only so long any man could look at her, without wishing for more.

As he predicted, Connie did notice the gaze. It was pathetic the effect he was having upon her, but it must be the hormones – right? To her there was no other logical explanation as to why he was having this effect, he was crumbling down her defenceless walls, melting her into the seat she sat in. His presence, his lingering smell – to an observer the sexual tension between the pair would be startling, yet as much as she wanted to, she couldn't. And she definitely couldn't assist, her stomach ached and despite the doctor's earlier diagnosis of stress-induced pain, she was growing more and more concerned. And Sam could see this. He watched on closely, noting her face curl in pain, her usually flawless complexion creased with both pain and worry, and then her as her right hand move almost instinctively towards her stomach, where for the first time he was able to see the faint outline of a bump pressing against the fabric of her shirt. Immediately his demeanour softened as his presumption suddenly revealed itself to be true.

" _Fine,"_ He sighed, at last backing down. _"But when I'm back…"_ He paused; his eyes still focused upon her, he began slowly walking around her desk and then crouched down to a position of only a few centi-metres from her legs. Sighing, he slowly reached his left hand to her right which rested upon her stomach, his own right also reaching forward but he managed to slip this one under her white shirt. Connie's breath immediately hitched, a reaction not unnoticed by Sam, and this gave him as much of an answer as he needed. She was pregnant, and judging by this behaviour it must be his. _"When I'm back, this is getting talked about."_

* * *

Neither could focus for the next few hours which followed; Connie was withdrawn in both pain and emotion, while Sam was ecstatic and couldn't focus on the serious task in hand.

Connie was still sat behind her desk, when she heard the department doors swing open to paramedics recalling crucial information, among the voices she heard Sam. It was a relief to hear him back, in a condition she presumed as perfectly fine. She can't lie, she was worrying, it had been quite some time – but again that must be down to her hormones. She hesitated and did reach for her stethoscope, it was as Sam had earlier reminded her, her job. Maybe her doctor was right, maybe she should take some time from work, maybe she did need to rest even only a couple of days, just until the pain subsided. But she was Connie Beauchamp, and taking advice was not her style. Before she had a second to rethink her possible dilemma, she had grabbed the stethoscope and left her office. But much to her surprise, within the few minutes she took to arrive, her team had amazingly took control of the situation, and for once it seemed her help was not needed – she breathed a sigh of relief – this was short-lived through, there was always one.

" _Mr Strachan!"_ She questioned across the room. _"What on earth have you done to your face. Cubicle two now!"_ Shaking her head at the state of the doctor, Connie sighed leaving the room – he would give their poor young daughter nightmares!

* * *

" _You're lucky, just a few stitches and you should heal. And you have one of the best doing them, so…"_ She softy spoke, as she prepared the necessary equipment needed. He wasn't really listening though. Instead he was again watching her, imagining the small child growing in the safety of her stomach, their small child. He smiled, and knew Connie had noticed as she clearly couldn't help the small smirk which appeared on her own lips. _"Three months and two weeks."_ She began as she took a seat beside him. _"Twins. I hope you're prepared_ _Daddy_ _.."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They mean a lot and do encourage me to keep writing! This chapter is a little more mature and does contain some sensitive and sexual parts, please let me know if you like Connie and Sam this friendly?**

 **This chapter is** **M-rated.**

Connie had always understood motherhood to be a challenge to herself. For thee past three years, ever since the conception and then birth of her three-year-old daughter, this has become more obvious. Feelings and emotions were a difficult subject for poor Connie, making a small toddler feel enough love and affection quite a task – and that is where she was thankful for Sam. Despite his flaws, the man provided little Grace with everything a parent should, everything Connie struggled to provide. She knew she was bad, perhaps missing the maternal bone every other woman seemed to have integrated deep within them, but she didn't think she was _this_ bad. Bad enough that her own body might try and reject the two unborn foetus' inside her.

She was sat on her couch, a glass of Shiraz standing on the coffee table, only an arms reach from where she rested. Surrounding her were books and pamphlets providing information and guidance on the daunting prognosis she had received, and from her eyes tears streamed. As an awful mother as she was, she still couldn't hide the excitement and happiness at bringing two more beautiful babies into the world, and she couldn't ever ignore the feeling of warmth that rushed over her when she thought about them growing inside her, never mind that inexplainable feeling of 'love' when Sam reached forward and for the first time acknowledged the babies growing in her stomach. But Connie and happiness could and will never co-exist. Of course not.

His diagnosis kept ringing in her head, his voice laced with sympathy as he tore down the usually indestructible Connie. His advice seemed useless and alternatives – _abortion for medical reasons –_ stung even more every-time she thought about it. Her stomach pain grew worse and by the time of her shift finishing she decided to go back to her consultant, and that's when he spotted it, and many tests later she was diagnosed with _it,_ a condition so degrading she couldn't bring herself to mention the words.

" _Don't do this alone, please."_ Were the Doctors last words. And as much as she craved the company of him, she knew that could never be. He was engaged now, wasn't he.

* * *

The end of his shift couldn't come quick enough, but once it did, he sped straight off in the direction of the nearest retail park. The twins, her twins, his twins, their twins – he could not shift them from his mind. Did she know the sexes, were the identical? He had so many questions, but this was Connie and he had to play this right. He had a plan, a strategy he hoped might work. Emma was pushed straight to the back of his mind, so much so he had forgotten tonight was their second engagement party – the novelty had definitely worn off! He stopped his car outside a supermarket and quickly dashed inside. His plan, a little TLC and Connie might soften.

Connie sighed as she heard her door knock. People, socialising, the last things on her mind. Maybe if she ignored it long enough, this person might make a good decision and leave, but sadly this didn't happen and after the fifth knock her curiosity got the better of her. But standing behind the door was the last person she could ever expect it to be. Lifting her arm, she wiped her tears eyes with the sleeve of her woollen jumper before eventually unbolting and then opening the door. As the heavy door opened further and upon realising who the figure behind her door was she froze, with every muscle. What was he doing here, and what was in those bags he was carrying – three of them. She soon figured it out, the expression on his face said it all. She smiled weakly and let him in, but she could see the stuffed animals and various other baby-themed gifts protruding from the bags he carried, his innocence sickened her to the stomach. "I thought –" He began, kicking the door closed with his foot, but she wasn't listening, she mentally could not listen to him ramble on about his happiness about his new discovery, knowing very well the future of his happiness right now seemed very unclear.

What happened next, was a very bold move on her part, one she hadn't really planned – _or had she._ With her left hand, she slipped the bags from his hand and placed them gently on the floor. "We can talk, just after this…" Giving him no more than a couple seconds of eye contact, a from of confirmation before her next move. Standing high on her toes, she softly planted her lips against his. The feel of his stubble, and the taste of his mouth, filled her with ease. He was the only person ever to have that effect upon her. After a moment or two, Connie felt Sam relax, and her actions were finally reciprocated.

He was shocked at first, this he definitely was not expecting, yet very quickly he found himself unable to resist, her smooth lips drawing him in more and more. But despite how nice this was, and how right it felt, something wasn't _right_ , Connie wasn't right. She was forcing this, that was obvious, maybe an attempt to distract him from something, but what he couldn't figure. He couldn't pull back, he couldn't refuse. Only briefly had he caught a glimpse, when she first opened the door, of how unbelievably vulnerable she looked. He immediately noticed the tear stained cheeks, but couldn't question he guessed that would have to wait. Despite his initial reserves, Sam, he couldn't let her down now, not after her making such a bold move. But only after this one question.

" _Is this really what you want, tonight?"_

* * *

He needed little persuasion, a small nod was all it took for her to confirm, and before he could argue anymore, she took him by the hand, leading him straight upstairs. Making it along the small narrow corridor to her bedroom proved the most challenging element. As soon as he reached the top of the stairs, her lips were back against his, her hand toying at the buttons on his shirt. And he wasn't any more reserved. His right arm snaked around her lower waist, his hand coming to rest upon the curve of her bum, while his left slid under her baggy jumper, his fingers walked slowly up her spine before reaching the clasp of her bra – which by now he was more than an expert at removing while slightly distracted. Slowly walking her backwards, he smirked into the kiss as her back came into contact with a wall, he finally had the upper hand – who would dominate was always a competition, tonight he felt hopeful. Removing his hand from her behind and then his arm from her waist, he reached down her leg, and slowly but with much want and need picked it up and placed it around his waist, resting on his slightly protruded hip bone and much to his delight, he heard a satisfied moan escape Connie's still occupied lips. Perhaps he had just missed her, but tonight he was finding the wait and anticipation very hard, so much so it was making him, very hard.

Finally, he hand encouraged her in the direction of the bedroom, and then finally inside and then at last onto the bed. She lay upon the mattress her eyes closed and breathing rapid, as he attacked her neck with a flurry of kisses – an action he knew she loved, adored even. He might have been away sometime – but he could never forget how to make the woman below him moan – some ways better than others. Her leggings had been thrown off earlier, somewhere in the hallway perhaps, but he wanted her naked meaning the jumper had to go to, so reluctantly he had to stop the kisses. Still in between her legs, he kneeled back until his bum rested on his feet, and then he pulled gently so she would sit before him. Her jumper and vest were removed very quickly and then the kissing began again – along her jaw, down her neck and finally to her collar bone, all the while her hand worked at removing his clothes – the shirt first, belt and then the trousers, the only thing holding him in place was his signal white Calvin Kleins, a sight which drove Connie crazy with anticipation.

She lay back down, her eyes firmly locked with his as she patiently awaited his next move. She prayed he wasn't planning on dragging this out, as fun as that could be. Quietly, she moaned, she shuffled her self down the bed and stretched her arms, hoping to catch his hands. She eventually did, and gently pulled him forward until he rested only inches above her body, but cushioned by the gently bump that grew from her stomach. Tonight she craved him, more than she had anyone ever before. Tonight he was providing warmth, security and the love she so desperately needed, especially now. Hitching her right leg over his waist, she allowed herself to slide him forward to a position they would both find a little more enjoyable. She closed her eyes, slowly breathing out, as her left leg briefly felt his hardened crotch rub against her, he knew exactly what he was doing.

Sam smiled at her actions, he gazed down as her soft expression, and then smirked as suddenly her face creased in time with his small manoeuvre. " _Why don't you take them off, release me.."_ He asked, his voice no more than a whisper. His neck now craned into a downward position, he let his lips attack her neck with many more kisses. He paused, feeling Connie's soft fingers pull at his boxers which she very quickly discarded off. He retracted his neck and smiled, just in time to see her eyes flutter open filled with her look of lust, a look he had missed dearly. _"Good girl.."_ again his voice a mere whisper. His eyes slowly rolled down her body, followed not far behind by his hand his left one, his right remained tangled in the ends of her hair. Picking up his erect member, he guided himself to her core, he could feel her internal heat from far away. He let himself rest, in a position he knew Connie would react too, the head of his length only just touching the outside of her folds. His eyes soon moved back up her body, his hand again behind, softly tickling and pinching at various places. But as much as he wanted to drag this out, and savour every second, he physically couldn't. As much as he wanted to control the situation, his twitching erection was suggesting otherwise.

Connie gasped as he pushed in, his sheer size causing her body to convulse below him. Her eyes closed and her arms wound around his shoulders, her sharp nails piercing into the muscle around his shoulder blades. A quiet moan escaped her pierced lips as his rhythm became established and movements deeper, eventually her hips found the momentum to join in.

* * *

The sex was amazing, it always was with Sam – something she would never ever admit. She had fallen fast asleep after, and woke up laid across his chest, across his sleeping chest. He was here, in her bed, and they had just slept, cuddled to each other, she could feel his arm loosely draped around her. This had never happened, not like this. Yet, she wasn't annoyed, she was pleasantly surprised, impressed to see her cared enough to stay – and not wake her as he left. She glanced up, smiling as she watched him rest, his soft snores indicting just how asleep he was – something Grace had definitely inherited from him!

Lifting her arm, she moved slightly, her hand now resting on his jaw, rubbing off a stray clump of fluff. She sighed, and lay her head back down on the pillow beside him. Her spare hand moved from his chest to rest upon her stomach, at which point the closed her eyes silently struggling through her usually morning nausea, today with the added pain of her 'broken' placenta.

Sam stirred only a few minutes later. He was a soft sleeper, and her movements had cause him to awaken. Watching her, he sighed – her pain was visible, even to an untrained eye. _"What's going on Connie?"_ He quietly asked. Rolling onto his side, he smiled softly, his arm stretching over her body, hoping just maybe to provide her with the slightest comfort. _"I came back to England, to see you – we'll just say someone gave me a little nudge."_ He paused, his spare hand moving to hold hers. _"So I came back, and very quickly noticed there was something was wrong, something which I later found out to be two babies – our two babies."_ He smiled. _"But, something still isn't right. You can trust me – I promise, this time, it isn't going to be like last…"_

" _They aren't well."_ Connie replied. _"I'm not well"_ Sighing, she glanced up to him, before quickly looking back down. _"My placenta, theirs, the… it isn't working. It's started to separate. Sam, he suggested an abortion?"_ Gently squeezing his hand she continued, trying with all her might to hold back any tears. She was Connie Beauchamp, and she didn't cry – not when in the company of other people anyway. _"I can't do that. I just can't…"_


End file.
